The new student
by animedancer101
Summary: After discovering the story of princess tutu Harmony Watkins is transported back into the time of tutu and now continues the story with Ahiru of Princess tutu
1. The time travel

1The New Student

Harmony Watkins was regular girl of 14 years old that went to a prestigious school for the arts. It had a long history of graduates and many secrets. What harmony was about to discover was a secret of the school many had thought was only a legend to many. She is about to travel back to a time of the tutu, a time with Ahiru. So now lets start at the beginning shall we where I tell all that has happened. A long time ago at the school of the arts a battle went on between the raven and the prince. The raven's daughter fell in love with the prince but for awhile so did a girl named Ahiru. Ahiru started as an ordinary duck but magically changed into a girl then into princess tutu. In the end the duck was in love with a boy named fakir, also known as the knight or protector of the prince. She sacrificed being human for the prince and was a duck forever or was it? The prince and the raven's daughter lived happily ever after and still went to the school. Now that you know shall we begin the tale.

Harmony woke up like it was any other day her long light blonde hair seemed to be everywhere and her baby blue eyes filled with the want to go back to sleep. She pulled her hair back into a slick bun and changed into a light blue leotard. Then she ran towards her class hoping not to be late again. When she arrived she noticed her friends Kimiko and Aiko already there and smiling brightly as she entered the room. She sighed then began doing the stretches her sensei had instructed and tried to hide her yawning. She was very graceful with her movements each one flowing into the next. When they asked to perform a routine they had learned she was always in the front, but she didn't like it at all because she was a very shy person. After practicing for about an hour they all changed into their school uniforms and let down their buns.

Harmony let her's down then put her hair into a tight ponytail and followed her friends to go sit and eat. When they sat they began to talk of the legend, well that is her friends did. "Hey guys you know the legend about the prince right?" Harmony and Aiko nodded slightly, "Well I heard that there's a book about it in the library with proof its real!" Aiko smiled excitedly then slightly screamed "Wow really that's so cool I knew it was true what do you think Harm?" She looked at her curiously before responding "I don't know could it really be possible that it could have happened I mean its hard to believe." Kimiko thought then pointed at her "Harm it is true and you should go to the library to find out for yourself." Aiko giggled in the background then nodded in agreement with her. After that they barely talked then went back to class.

All the rest of the day they kept talking about how Harmony had to go and that it was crucial she did. Eventually she agreed and headed towards the library to investigate. When she arrived she looked at all the books and began her search. When she realized it must have been in the very old section she walked towards there only find a million more books. She sighed then noticed something at the edge of the book case. It was a leather wrapped book with the words 'Princess Tutu' written on it. She picked it up then felt a strange feeling go through her. She slowly opened it but then saw a bright flash of light and disappeared. She screamed as she fell into a portal.

Ahiru sat quietly at the pond happy to be in peace and missing fakir. It was dawn and her eyes turned to watch the sun rise. Suddenly there was a loud crash and her eyes turned to meet the person that had fallen. She walked towards it and inspected to see it was Harmony. Harmony slowly opened her eyes which met those of Ahiru. She jumped back then noticed that the duck had done the same. She took a deep breath then looked around to see where she was. "W...where am..I?" She looked astonished by the trees and pond. Ahiru looked at her then walked once again toward her "Quack qua quack quack!", which meant "who are you and where did you come from?!" Harmony looked at the duck then sat down still confused how exactly this had happened. "I can explain that dear little duck." It was a soft and calm voice that came from behind the two.

Next chapter: The transformation


	2. The transformation

1Hey everyone im making this forever known that I don't own Princess Tutu. Anyway thank you for the reviews ElysianFire and October Autumn! Well I hope you enjoy and I'll try to make it longer this time.

The Transformation

Both pair of eyes turned to meet those of the one behind them and were surprised to see a girl about their age. She had beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair that was put into two pigtails, and her smile could make anyone do the same. Then she spoke again finally getting their attention "I'm Rose and I sent for you to come here Harmony." Harmony's eyes widened as she heard her name but she tried to stay calm "um...why did you send for me I'm not that special besides I don't even know where I am!" Rose made a small sound like she was laughing before she answered "I sent for you because your going to help Princess tutu save everyone."

Ahiru jumped when she heard princess tutu and put a concerned look on her face. "Quack qua quac Quack quack!" Which meant "But I can't be princess tutu not anymore." Rose walked towards the duck and sat beside her giving her a excited look. Meanwhile Harmony was stunned that she was in the time of Princess Tutu and that this must be a joke or something. Suddenly Rose pulled a small green stone on a chain and put it around Ahiru's neck then pulled out a blue one for Harmony. Ahiru was suddenly glowing then transformed into her human form. She jumped up and squealed in both surprise and delight. Then Rose turned to Harmony "With this amulet you will turn into Princess Hato and assist Ahiru for what needs to be done." Harmony thought for a moment for a moment before she answered "Princess dove?"

Rose nodded "That's right you help keep peace and harmony with people and help protect them." Ahiru who was still jumping in joy looked down then blushed and ran into the water realizing she wasn't wearing any clothes. Rose then looked through a large grey bag and gave her a school uniform to wear. Once she was dressed it came into her mind "Wait a minute if I can change into Princess tutu then does this mean the raven isn't defeated?" Rose grimaced then sighed "I'm afraid so he has a son Prince Ankoku that will arrive after the word you've returned gets out." Harmony sighed then crossed her arms "Princess Darkness really their not that original with the names here are they?" Rose and Ahiru couldn't help but laugh at the remark then tried to put on a serious face

Rose then turned to both girls then bowed "I must take my leave you two should really hurry to the school before class starts." Then she disappeared in midair like it was some magic trick. Both Harmony and Ahiru sighed before they looked at one another curiously. Ahiru spoke first "Well this is going to be weird but wait if im human again I get to see fakir at school." Harmony just looked at the ground "I have to start over again and meet new people man this wouldn't be so much a problem if I wasn't so shy." Ahiru looked over at her then smiled "Hey don't talk like that you've already got one friend me!" She started to walk towards her but tripped over something and fell. Harmony laughed then helped her up "Thanks come on we better hurry like she said." The two began to run towards the school then stopped in mid running "Wait! Ahiru I don't have my leotard I can't go in my uniform!"

Ahiru thought for a moment before she had an idea "I got it! My bag is still in my room and I have an extra on in case!" Then they ran to her room before then changed and put their hair up. Ahiru in her old green one and Harmony in a violet colored one. When they finally got to the room they slowly opened the door. Neko-sensei looked at them then cleared his throat to speak "Class I'd like to introduce you to our new students. Well you already know Ahiru but this is Harmony." The class gasped in astonishment especially Mytho, Rue, and Fakir. They looked at her in disbelieve and wondered what happened to the duck. The cat nodded then looked at Harmony and smiled "I'd like you to show us what your level of dance is please." She looked at him alittle shocked and her face turned bright red "Um...right now can't I please go later.." he cut her off mid sentence "You'll dance right now or you will have to marry me!" She shook her head no then walked towards the front and got ready to dance. Ahiru sat in the back next to Fakir and anxiously watched her perform.

Next Chapter: Show them what your made of!


	3. Show them what your made of

1Hey guys coming out with chapter 3 so please enjoy, I'd like to encourage you to read the story Karasu its really good. Well please tell me what you think.

Show them what your made of!

Harmony breathed heavily she was very nervous but tried her best not to show it. When the music began so did her feet moving with the beat. She span around like a top but stayed gracefully on the tips of her toes. When she leaped it was almost as if she was flying. The class sat in astonishment. Ahiru with a giant grin on her face looking at the girl dance as fast as lightning. Fakir, Mytho, and Rue stood confused by what was happening, how Ahiru could be human again, and who Harmony was. When Harmony finished her face was a light shade a pink and waited to hear what the others had to say about it. Neko-sensei grinned then cleared his throat before he spoke. "Excellent you can certainly be in advanced well that is lets see how you are with a partner?" He pointed to any one of the students that were sitting then looks back at her.

She looks around afraid of criticism and then points to ahiru hoping to get it over with. Ahiru stands up nervously and walks over to her hoping she could still remember. She looks at Harmony scared and Harmony nods in agreement. When they start they soon began to realize their worries were nothing and smile at each other. Spinning and lifting each other still going as fast as lightning. It seemed to end quite too soon as the music cut off and everyone clapped. Neko nodded approvingly then dismissed class and walked down the hall to eat. While the class left the three awed characters walked toward the two giggling girls. They took turns looking from Ahiru to Harmony curious and confuse on what happened. Harmony didn't like being looked at so she began walking towards the door to leave, but was grabbed by the red haired duck. Ahiru spoke first and smiled at them "guys this is harmony she landed in front of me while I was watching the sunrise..." (Twenty minutes later), "And so here we are now."

Harmony yawned then looked at the others who just stared at her in disbelieve that she could have come from the future. She didn't like it she thought about it for a moment then frowned almost crying thinking about having to readjust, 'My friends and family they must be worried about me and now this comes along and I have to suddenly help save the world.' She sighed and began walking once again towards the door to eat and think about this. Her mind was suddenly filled with grief and curiosity. Ahiru looked at her then ran after her and was followed by the others who were still confused. Harmony wanted to be alone and try to get a hold of herself so she began to run tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Gosh Harmony you so bipolar today one second your happy then the next the cold hard truth hits you.' She was so consumed with thinking she didn't look ahead of her and bumped into a person coming the opposite direction.

When she looked up she saw a boy her age with long blue hair and dark grey eyes. She blushed but started to apologize over and over again. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, are you okay?" The boy looked at her curiously then helped her up his eyes looking into hers trying to find out why she was crying. "I'm fine really its okay, I'm Tenshi you must be new here." She blushed even more now then wiped her eyes and nodded "I'm...um...Harmony...its nice to meet you. Wait a minute Tenshi that means Angel." He nodded that smiled a bright smile that made her smile back "That's right! its nice to meet you Harmony are you alright." She could understand why he was called angel he was gorgeous and seemed to have a certain glow about him. She noticed their were still tears on her face and she turned bright red and tried to wipe them. But before she could speak something slammed into her back causing her to fall on top of him.

When she turned to see what hit her she noticed it was Ahiru who seemed dizzy and exhausted. Ahiru had been chasing after her and forgot to stop running when she saw her. Harmony laughed a little then noticed she was on top of Tenshi. She jumped up and once again was apologizing like a million times. He chuckled a warm laugh that made her smile again then got up. He took her hand and kissed it "It was nice to meet you Harmony-chan I'll see you again." He began to walk away leaving her staring at him dazed he had kissed her hand. Ahiru still on the ground got up then looked at the two and then smirked at Harmony. "First day and you already have a crush I see." Harmony turned to her and blushed "What...I do not I was simply apologizing for bumping into him twice!" Ahiru rubbed her head then laughed a little was glad she was okay but curious to who he was. The others who had finally caught up to the two looked back and forth between them and felt they were missing everything.

Fakir crossed his arms and looked at the two like a parent scolding his child "Will you two stay still for two seconds to tell us what's going on." The two looked at each other and then knew this

was going to be something to remember.

Next Chapter: There's a first for everything


End file.
